


Sleeping Danger

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: tigatog100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Sleeping Danger

Frodo woke, wondering why he was lying on hard ground; had fallen out of bed perhaps.

He looked at Sam, everything in place now. His faithful companion was stoking the fire, keeping one eye on Gollum, who was seemingly asleep nearby.

"He isn't a danger to us when he's asleep," Frodo reminded him, making Sam jump.

"Oh - Mr Frodo! You're awake. Begging your pardon, sir-"

"Sam, you have no cause to beg for anything," Frodo smiled at him.

They were too wrapped up in each other, as Frodo leaned to drink a kiss from Sam, to see Gollum's eyes opening.


End file.
